Jung Yong Hwa
Perfil *'Nombre': Jung Yong Hwa (정용화) *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Músico, Compositor, Actor, Modelo, Productor y MC'thumb' *'Fecha de Nacimiento: 22 de junio de 1989 (24 años) *'''Lugar de Nacimiento: Yeoksam - Seoul, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Peso:' 63 kg. *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Signo de Zodiaco:' Cáncer *'Zodiaco chino:' Serpiente *'Agencia:' FNC Entertainment Biografía Yong Hwa nació el 22 de Junio de 1989 en el distrito de Yeoksam, Seúl - Corea del sur. Su familia está compuesta por un hermano cuatro años mayor que él. Se trasladó a Busán en 1991 (cuando tenía 2 años) y vivió allí hasta la escuela secundaria, donde por primera vez comenzó a componer música. Después de tomar su examen de admisión a la universidad, regresó a Seúl, donde se unió a F&C Music. Yong Hwa es ahora guitarrista, primera voz, compositor y productor del grupo coreano CNBLUE , tras el éxito de You're Beautiful, YongHwa debuto con''' CNBLUE , mientras él hacia el drama, Lee Jong Hyun fue el cantante del grupo. Desde Junio de 2009, CNBLUE comenzó una serie de presentaciones en conciertos en vivo en clubes de Japón, antes de hacer un debut oficial el 19 de Agosto de 2009 con el mini-álbum 'NOW OR NEVER'. A principios de 2009, consiguió su primer papel como Kang Shin Woo en el drama You're Beautiful, drama que gira en torno a la vida de un grupo musical, Yong Hwa interpreta el papel de guitarrista en la banda A.N.JELL junto con su compañeros co- estrellas: Jang Geun Suk, Park Shin Hye y Lee Hong Ki. Su actuación le valió el premio New Star en los SBS Drama Awards el 2009, celebrados el 31 de Diciembre de ese mismo año, donde también actuó junto a A.N.JELL, el segundo contrato de televisión de Jung fue en el programa de la MBC de los domingos por la noche llamado Hunter, que trata sobre Centros de Rescate de el Ecosistema en Corea. Este incluyó siete celebridades como MC, incluyendo a Kim Hyun Joog de SS501 saliendo a la captura de jabalíes. La serie se estrenó el 6 de Diciembre de 2009, el programa finalizó a mediados de Enero debido a las protestas de grupos ambientalistas. En febrero de 2010 participó en el Reality de la MBC We Got Married junto a Seohyun de Girls Generation, formando la pareja YongSeo. Dos años despues de su debut como actor, fue elegido como el protagonista masculino del drama coreano de la MBC "Heartrings", donde compartia nuevamente protagonismo junto a la actriz Park Shin Hye, el drama fue emitido por primera vez el 29 de junio de 2011 . Durante el 2012 hizo un cameo en el drama "A gentleman Dignity " donde tambien participa su compañero de banda Lee Jong Hyun. Mientras sus compañeros se encontraban filmando sus distintos dramas, YongHwa participó en el debut como solista de JUNIEL para despues tomar unas vacaciones donde escribió una gran cantidad de nuevas canciones para la banda. En el 2013, despues de rechazar el drama The Heirs, se unió al elenco de Marry Him If You Dare donde interpreta a Park Se Jo. Dramas *Marry Him If You Dare (KBS2, 2013) *A Gentleman’s Dignity (SBS, 2012) (Cameo ep 13) *Heartstrings (MBC, 2011) *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) Temas de Dramas *''A song for a fool - tema musical para You're beautiful (2009) *''Promise (A.N.JELL) - ''tema de clausura para You're beautiful (2009) *''Still (A.N.JELL) - ''tema musical para You're beautiful (2009) *You've fallen for me (see my eyes) - tema de apertura para Heartstrings (2011) *''Because I miss you - ''tema de clausura para Heartstrings (2011) *Comfort Song - tema para Heartstrings (2011) Peliculas *"NEVER STOP" The Stoy of CNBLUE (2014) Programas de TV *'2014: 'Hello Counselor (KBS, Proximamente) *'2014: Weekly Idol (MBC, Proximamente) *'2014:' Radio Star (MBC. Proximamente) *'2014: '''Guerrilla Date (KBS) *'2014: Running Man (SBS, Ep 186 CNBLUE)' *'2014:' Golden Disk Awards (Mnet, MC junto a Min Ho de SHINee y Doo Joon de BEAST) *'2013:' Chaeongdam-dong 111 (TVN) *'2013:' Running Man (SBS, Ep 127 y 129 Como invitado) *'2013:' Golden Disk Awards (Mnet, MC junto a Nicole de KARA) *'2012: Invincible Youth 2 (SBS2, Junto a Jung Shin) *'''2012: Running Man (SBS, Ep 104) *'2012:' Star King (SBS, Junto a Jung Shin) *'2011: '''Strong Heart (SBS) *'2011:' Radio Star (MBC, Junto a Jong Hyun) *'2010-2011:' Running Man (SBS, Ep 35.36,72 y 73) *'2010-2011:' Happy Together (KBS, junto a Simon D) *'2010-2011:' We Got Married (MBC, Junto a Seohyun de SNSD) *'2010-2011: Music Bank (KBS, MC) *'''2010: Star King (SBS, junto a Super Junior , SHINee, F(x) etc) *'2010:' Inkigayo (SBS, MC junto Jo Kwon de 2AM y Sulli de F(x) *'2010:' Night After Night (SBS, Miembro Fijo junto a Uee de After School y Daesung de Big Bang) *'2010: '''Let's Go Dream Team 2 (KBS2, Episodio 17) *'2010:' Win Win (SBS, Junto a Siwon y Taecyeon) *'2010: Music Core (MBC, MC Junto a Kim Yoo Bin) *'''2010: Star Golden Bell (KBS, Junto a Min Hyuk) *'2009:' Radio Star (MBC, Junto a Lee Hong Ki y Jo Kwon) *'2009:' Sunday Sunday Night (MBC) Anuncios *'2010:' NII (Spring) junto a Yoon Shi Yoon *'2010:' Holika Holika *'2010:' Sony Ericson Xperia (X10) *'2011:' Bang Bang CF (30'') Con seo hyo rim '' *'2011:' Scotch Puree *'2011:' Suit House *'2011:' Hazzy Acc *'2012:' Bang Bang CF junto a Mon Chae Won *'2012:' Samsung Galaxy Note 10.1 *'2013: '''Prospect CF junto a Kim Yuna *'2013: K-Food CF *'''2013-2014: Bang Bang CF junto a Kang Sora Premios Curiosidades *'Banda KPOP:' CNBLUE **'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista principal, Guitarrista, Rapero **'Debut: '''2009 *'Familia:' Padres y Hermano Mayor. *'Aficiones: Escuchar Música, Tocar Piano, Guitarra y Componer *'''Intereses: R&B, Hip-Hop. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (Fluído), Japonés e Inglés (Fluído) y Español (Basico). *'Fanclub: '''"Emotional Angels" *Su nombre "Jung Yong" significa ‘Cara Armoniosa’. *A pesar de haber nacido en el Distrito de Yeoksam de Seúl, él se considera a sí mismo de Busán, porque vivió allí desde que tenía dos años de edad, hasta que se graduó de la escuela secundaria, donde por primera vez comenzó a componer música. *Yong hwa guarda una gran amistad con Lee Joon de MBLAQ y Simon D de Supreme Team. ya que con este ultimo asistian a la misma escuela secundaria en Busan. *Cuando Yonghwa y Minhyuk estaban estudiando Japonés recibieron una llamada para audicionar en el drama You're Beautiful. Ambos audicionaron para el mismo rol. Yonghwa hizo sus líneas primero y luego fue llamado inmediatamente. Minhyuk no pudo hacer sus líneas. El guión de Yonghwa para audicionar fue “Ven acá, sientate y toma este té caliente” (lo dijo a Mi Nam). Hasta cantó “Now or Never” de su álbum japonés, mientras tocaba la guitarra. *En dos ocasiones ha dicho que su tipo ideal es la Patinadora Artistica y Campeona Mundial Kim Yuna. *La FNC se fijo en él despues de mirar sus fotos en un portal de ulzzang, a pesar de mostrarse interesados en él, YongHwa se negaba a un encuentro. Finalmente acepto audicionar e inmediatamente fue aceptado como trainne. *En 2010. despues de su debut oficial en Corea se vio involucrado en un accidente de transito. A pesar de ser leve fue llevado al hospital para observacion. En dicho año tambien, estuvo a punto de ser operado de nódulos en la garganta. *El 18 de Mayo del 2011 aparece en Mnet’s Idol Chart Show, un ranking de los Top 20 de ídolos en terminos de ingresos personales y Yong Hwa quedó en sexto lugar después de G-Dragon, Lee Seung Ki, IU, Jang Geun Suk y Kim Hyun Joong. *En 2011 aparecio como la sexta mejor voz en el mundo kpop, despues de Changmin de 2AM, Junsu de JYJ , Taeyeon de SNSD, Jonghyun de SHINee e IU *En 2013 aparecio como la septima celebridad con mejores ingresos en el kpop. *A pesar de que su primera aparición como MC fue considerada desastroza, YongHwa se ha desempeñado exitosamente como MC de programas musicales y de presentaciones de premios, ademas de ser MC en Music Bank en paises como Chile y Estados Unidos. Por lo que actualmente es considerado uno de los mejores MC Idol's de corea. *Es muy bueno jugando basquetball. Tambien es habilidoso para el Snowboard. *En un episodio de “Entertainment Station” de ETN, Jung Yong Hwa fue votado como la celebridad con mejores genes, ganando el título de “Naturally Handsome” (naturalmente apuesto). *Anteriormente a su debut, él ya había llamado la atención de las fans femeninas con una foto de él mismo en un centro de esquí. Como consecuencia era llamado “Chico leche / Milk boy”. *Tiene 5 aretes, 2 en el oido izquierdo y 3 en el derecho. Son escasas las veces en que se le puede ver sin llevar aretes. *Despues de confirmar su participacion en el drama Heirs, Yonghwa tuvo que desistir debido a la gira mundial del Blue Moon, su gira en Japón, el lanzamiento de un nuevo álbum coreano y la falta de un acuerdo entre la FNC y los productores de The Heirs. *Dijo que acepto el papel en el drama Marry Him If You Dare porque cuando estaba en Japon leyo que en su horoscopo decía que era un buen momento para tomar una desición. *Yonghwa aparecio en la cuarta posición de la encuesta realizada por KpopStarz sobre el artista del kpop con mayor influencia en el primer semestre del 2013. *En una encuesta realizada por KpopStarz sobre los 20 hombres mas sexys del 2013, Jung Yong Hwa aparecio en la septima posición, despues de Niel de Teen Top, Jang Geun Suk, Lee Min Ho, T.O.P de Big Bang, Kim Woo Bin y Kai de EXO . *JungShin revelo que su sobrenombre es "Congresista Yong" debido a la manía de YongHwa de dar la mano a todas las personas. *Es fanatico de la Serie The Simpsons y del Cafe Americano. *Fue elegido como el idol N°1 con multiples talentos por su habilidad en el canto, la composicion de canciones, la capacidad de rapear, así como su capacidad en el campo del entretenimiento como actor y MC; También se ha situado en la posicion N°3 en los "Top 7 de World Star " y en los "Top 10 Idols Que tendrían éxito como productor ". *En el Programa "Running Man" es llamado el "ACE IDOL" y es tambien considerado el "Octavo miembro", ya que es uno de los invitados que mas veces ha aparecido en el programa y siempre se ha desempeñado muy bien en los juegos, tanto asi que es el unico Idol que ha podido sacarle la etiqueta a Kim Jong Kook (EL señor Capaz). *Es cercano a HaHa y a Kang Gary. *Ademas de componer canciones para CNBLUE, se ha desempeñado exitosamente en la generacion de OST, produjo la cancion para la escuela de CNBLUE en Burkina Faso "School Song" y la canción "Feel Good" para Samsung Galaxy, que fue lanzado oficialmente en YouTube el 23 de agosto de 2013. *Varios Idol's le han pedido canciones para sus albumnes como IU y Yunho de TVXQ . En una ultima entrevista para las reacciones de "Cant Stop" Kim Tae Woo tambien le pidio una cancion y lo felicito por su talento como compositor. *YongHwa es considerado uno de los maximos exponentes de la nueva Ola Hallyu debido a su exitosa carrera como lider de CNBLUE y a sus actividades individuales como Actor, MC, Compositor e invitado ocasional en los programas de variedades. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial Galería Videos thumb|left|300px|[[JUNIEL|Juniel & Yonghwa - Fool]] Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KMusico